Amber
by Roxy8
Summary: (I've posted it before, but I've changed some things!)*After two years of being thought dead by the wizarding community Ginny has finally returned. How will her family react?* (This summery sucks so if anyone can think of a better one, email me!)
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even distinctively related to anything Harry Potter. Except maybe Julie Peterson. Lucky me!. In other words, don't even try suing me. I doubt you'll get as much as a nickel, so don't bother. J.K. Rowling, the wonderfully talented and creative lady does. Don't sue her either, apparently it doesn't work either.  
  
A/N: ITS ME AGAIN! Yes I did post this before on my other name, but I revised it some more and now I'm posting it again! Yay!  
  
Chapter one Ginny sat nervously twirling her hair on the soft green plush seating as she stared out the window at the green summer countryside that sped quickly by. This was it; She was going home.  
  
She glanced over at the sleeping woman across from her. Her long brown hair had been pulled into a loose bun, and a small delicate hand rested on her bulging stomach. "Seven months." She had said proudly. The muggle had introduced herself as Julie Peterson, a young muggle teacher from London who had decided to move with her husband closer to her parents once she had found out that she was pregnant.  
  
Ginny wondered what it was like to be pregnant. To have an actual little human inside of her, and then to raise them and not know what they would have to face in years to come. Maybe someday...  
  
The little train started to slow as they went over what Ginny supposed was the old Stoatshed Hill, where just three years ago she, her dad, her brothers, and Harry and Hermione had climbed wearily up. Ginny smiled a sad smile as she thought of the memory. The train rumbled slowly over the hill and came to a stop at the small station that now sat at the bottom.  
  
Julie woke, and Ginny helped the pregnant woman to get her things, and off the train. They exchanged a brief goodbye and addresses, and parted to their separate lives. Ginny picked up her old tattered suitcase and started the long walk to what once was her home. * The walk from the village was long, but time seemed to speed by as she took each new dreaded step. She walked through the small forest and stopped behind a large tree when she reached The Burrow and hid herself behind it. If she was expecting some big change, or perhaps the house in shambles, she didn't find it. Instead she found the scene that met her eyes one that she had seen several times before. The old house was still the same as she remembered it, but a few rooms had been added in random places.  
  
The door suddenly swung open and Ginny quickly hid herself farther behind the tree. Two small todlers with flaming red hair appeared with a toy broom each, who were quickly swept up into the arms of a stocky man with fiery red hair. Charlie.  
  
Another redheaded child bounded out of the house dragging a large tub, which was followed by a curious puppy with long floppy ears. The girl giggled and scooped the puppy up in her arms, and flopped down onto the soft grass. The small dog yipped happily and licked her face. Six other puppies appeared from the house and quickly sprinted to join in the play.  
  
An aging woman stepped out of the house smiling sadly at the young girl as she wiped her hands on a white kitchen towel. One of the puppies ran over to her and started to pull on the towel with his teeth. The woman laughed softly and kneeled down to pet him.  
  
The woman, Ginny concluded with tears in her eyes, had to be her mother. Molly looked as though she had aged ten years since Ginny had last seen her and her bright once flaming red hair had been flecked with grey.  
  
Two men suddenly burst through the door behind her mother and sprinted across the lawn as though one of Hagrid's old skrewts was after them. Ginny quickly realized what her brothers' fear was. A tall lanky man with extremely red ears appeared, and it was obvious he was furious about something.  
  
Ginny watched in amusement as the twins' faces changed from evil smirks to pure angelic expressions. She wasn't sure what they were saying; they were talking in whispers, but Ginny figured it must have been horribly embarrassing for Ron. His face and neck was now a lovely shade of reddish- purple and was sputtering incoherently as the twins faces began to fade back into evil grins once more.  
  
Another group of people stepped out of the house, and Ginny began to wonder how they all had fit in the small house in the first place. Then again, she reminded herself, how could she forget? Two of the people Ginny didn't recognize. One was a woman in her twenties with olive skin and dark eyes and hair, which seemed to flow down her back.  
  
The second one, had short blond hair that had been stylishly cut so a bit of it in front tucked behind her ear. She had fair skin and was tall and thin; and as her voice rang out to tease Ron, Ginny suspected a hint of American in her accent.  
  
Ginny had recognized the other two immediately as her long time friend Hermione Granger, and Penelope Clearwater, who when Ginny last saw her was engaged to her brother Percy. Hermione had defiantly changed, her bushy hair seemed to have finally given up its rebellion, and had transformed into long sleek shiny hair. Penelope hadn't changed much, although Ginny thought she saw a slight bulge in her robes.  
  
Yet another person emerged from the house and Ginny felt her stomach do the familiar flip-flop. He had dark black hair that he was currently flattening down hurriedly with his hand, and had at least grown a foot since Ginny saw him last two years ago. He laughed; a laugh that made fresh tears flow down Ginny's cheeks, and sat down to plays with the puppies.  
  
The four who were un-occupied pounced on him at once, while another small one, a girl-Ginny noted by its pink ribbons, walked up to him and curled contently in his lap. Harry stopped playing with the other four at once and stroked the girl's head absentmindedly as he watched the others, who had given up on him, now yipping and jumping up and hanging on Ron's legs.  
  
Ron picked one up and laughed as it licked his face and ear. The puppy nipped his ear playfully and he swiftly put it down and swore as he rubbed his ear furiously. Ginny saw Hermione laugh and walk over to her fuming brother and rub his ear softly.  
  
Everyone looked so happy. It was their perfect world, that each of them had dreamed about for decades. There were no worries, just simply peace. It was like watching a miracle. A year ago life was a raging war, the hatred and evil had gone to its climax and nobody was safe. And now, wounds had been healed, but yet there were still the scars. The reminders of the past, and what could have been the future. REVIEW!!!!!! :D 


	2. The Gift

A/N: This is for you who have already read the first chapter! Hope its better then my first attempt at chapter two!  
  
This is dedicated to Jenny; we lived next door to each other for about a year. She moved I moved. Then we talked to each other online after meeting on FF.net for about 6 months without realizing that we had already known eachother! What a small world!  
  
Chapter two Harry looked down at the tiny puppy that was currently sleeping peacefully in his lap. Ann, he had named her. It had taken him nearly a week to think of a proper name for her. It was silly, it shouldn't have been such a big deal, naming a dog, but something about her made him want it to be something special.  
  
An old woman that had worked in Mr. Weasly's department of the Ministry had a retriever that had given birth to a large litter of puppies. Not knowing what to do with them all offered them to Mr. Weasly, who in turn had taken them home to an un-amused Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Mr. Weasly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry had each taken one. (Percy had refused immediately claiming of allergies.)  
  
Neither less he had to name her.  
  
By luck he came across the name in an old baby book that held records and pictures of the entire Weasly clan. After flipping through several pages of Ron and the twins as toddlers he came to Ginny's section. It read: Virginia Ann Weasly, born March twentieth, 1981, five pounds six ounces.  
  
There he found a few baby photos of a very round-faced, toothless baby with tons of bright red hair. In the next few pages he found pictures of a smiling five-year-old clad in patched pyjamas as she opened her very first broom. Another showed a six year old Ginny snuggled deeply in her fathers arms as he read to her; an eleven year old Ginny, who looked up at him with a mixture of fear, excitement and anticipation in her eyes as she posed for her mother in her first school robes.  
  
The last picture he found was in an envelope and had been tucked between the back binding. Harry recognised it as the one Hermione had taken in his fifth year. Ron and Seamus were concentrating on the chess match before them, and Ginny was snuggled up in her favourite blanket on a sofa as she read. Harry had watched himself run into the picture with a wide grin on his face and plop next down to Ginny. She had stared at him quizzically as opened a large book and started to explain something hurriedly to her. Ginny laughed and leaned into him as they she peered down at the book, as he continued to talk and gesture wildly with his hands.  
  
Harry had realized with shock that just two days after that picture had been taken, was the last time he had ever seen Ginny alive. The memory came rushing back to him as though it had happened the day before.  
  
He remembered how her eyes shined with tears as she looked at him one final time before Lucius Malfoy bound her with ropes and dragged her away. Her dead body stood out clearly in his mind as he burrowed through the remains of the chamber; the same chamber that a little girl with a crush laid just three years before.  
  
Ron who was staring down at him with a worried expression on his face snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Harry blinked and reached to push up his glasses, wiping away the hot tears with the end of his sleeve.  
  
"You coming in? Mums' going to make dinner and everyone's already gone inside to play gobstones with the kids." Said Ron, shaking off Harry's odd behaviour.  
  
"Sure..." Said Harry sliding his hands under the sleeping dog's belly. She growled in response and Ron chuckled.  
  
"I see why you wanted to name her after Gin. Same bloody temper..."  
  
Harry laughed softly and stood up carefully holding Ann in his arms, and started to walk back into the house with Ron at his side. *  
  
"I knew you would find me here," She said tearing her eyes from Ron and Harry and to the old man who stood beside her. "You really never miss a trick do you, Professor?  
  
He looked the same as always; his long sliver beard flowed down the front of his robes and his light blue eyes twinkled softly through his small glasses.  
  
"When Professor Figg informed me of your coming back I presumed you would want to tell your family first." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny nodded and glanced back at the Burrow.  
  
"Yes, I... I just don't know how to go about it." She said bursting with frustration. "Its not everyday that a family member who's supposed to have died two years ago just pops in and says, 'Hey mum, hey dad, remember me? You know-your dead daughter?'" She looked down and stared her worn shoes, as Dumbledore continued to regard her thoughtfully through his gold-rimmed spectacles; and looked up as he started to speak softly.  
  
"Would it be easier if I accompanied you to inform your parents?"  
  
Ginny shook her head slowly.  
  
"No. I think I need to do this on my own; thanks for offering though."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and gave her hand a reasuring pat.  
  
"Miss Weasly, I assure you your family will be ecstatic when you arrive. I happen to know for a fact a certain green-eyed young man will," Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling more then ever as Ginny blushed. "Now I must get back to the ministry, Cornelius ran the whole wizarding community into the ground...."  
  
"Ah well, I shall see you soon, and Ginny; I expect to see you on September first for the next term. Professor MgGonagall with meet with you to figure out how we're going to catch you up on your studies."  
  
Dumbledore turned and paused.  
  
"Before I forget, I think this belongs to you."  
  
He took a small red velvet bag out of his robe pocket and held it out for her. Ginny took it curiously and pulled the golden drawstrings. A small amber pendant came out, along with the golden chain it rested on. Her lips formed into a small smile and she looked up to thank him through teary eyes. Dumbledore just nodded his understanding and gave her one last smile, and then disappeared without another word.  
  
Ginny wiped her tears and slipped the necklace on. The pendant glowed scarlet for a minuite and faded back into its original depth. Feeling a lot more confindent she picked up her suitcase and started to walk down the slope that lead to the Burrow. * REVIEW!! I know its not very good, but be kind and tell me what you think! 


	3. Meet the fam Sorry this is so late!

Chapter three "I can't do this-I can't. What are they going to say? What am I going to say? What if they don't believe me and they think it's a joke. Why would anyone joke about that? Well the twins-but no, even they wouldn't joke about something this serious," Ginny sighted and stopped pacing.  
  
All the confidence seemed to have vanished the moment she had reached up to knock on the wooden door. After standing there frozen for quite a while, she had started to pace back and forth in front of the house muttering quietly to herself.  
  
"This is silly. Just knock on the door, Ginny. That's all you have to do. Just knock."  
  
She took a deep breath and knocked three times on the rough wooden door. A great clanging was heard from the kitchen and several pounding footsteps pounded nearer. The doorknob rattled impatiently and Ginny heard cries of annoyance. At last the creaked open and Ginny froze. The small girl who she had seen playing with the puppies earlier now looked up at her through large blue eyes. They stood there for a moment, lost for words; and jumped when a voice suddenly sounded from behind the door.  
  
"Well aren't you going to let them in?" The door opened wider and Ron appeared laden down with several plates. He continued to talk looking down at the girl who was still staring wide-eyed at Ginny. He glanced up quickly at Ginny and back down, but not before looking back up swiftly. "I'm so sorry-Bloody hell."  
  
The plates fell out of his arms and shattered at his feet. Ron however, didn't even flinch as he gaped it her, his mouth hanging open slightly. Ginny half smiled nervously and jumped again when Hermione's furious voice broke the silence.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. You ask if you can help, and what do you do? You drop your great-grandmothers plates- What? What is it?" Hermione asked waving a hand in front of his pale face. When she didn't get a response she looked over his shoulder to see what had captured his attention. She gasped and stepped back, paling slightly; and backed up into Harry who curiously looked at his friends.  
  
By then Ginny was extremely tired of being stared at, but ignored it and reminded herself that she had known it was coming. Harry looked at her for a moment, his green eyes wide with shock, and spoke hoarsely.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Hey, Harry. Long time, no see huh?" She said nervously rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. Harry gulped and reached instinctively to his necklace, that Ginny could see glowing red through his sweater.  
  
Ron, noticing this, came out of his trance and looked at Harry who nodded incredulously back. Ron turned back to Ginny and slowly stepped forward decisively. He took a deep breath, as though resolving a battle in his head, and took another step. Ginny bit her lip and waited for the verbal blow to come. Instead he did something that shocked them all. He hugged her. Ginny tensed at first and relaxed, tears sprung quickly into her eyes as she hugged him back. She could feel the amber pendant glow warmly on her bare skin beneath the cotton of her shirt.  
  
After several minutes Ron let go reluctantly and pulled a lock of her curly hair. He gave her a watery smile and turned back to the doorway. Harry stood there grinning, still taking it all in; and Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she smiled at the two siblings. She rushed forward to hug Ginny and both girls laughed as they cried harder. They pulled away and Hermione stepped away next to Ron, who smiled down at her happily. Harry continued to stare at her as though she had grown four heads.  
  
"Harry-" Ginny began, but was silenced immediately as she was swept up into his arms. She relaxed and sniffled as he buried his head in her neck, his hot wet tears mixing with hers. They stood like that for a while; each lost in their own emotions of pain, relief and happiness. His arms were wrapped firmly around her, as if she would disappear if he let go; and only did so when several hushed whispers reached their ears, bringing them back to reality with a start.  
  
All the Weaslys' were now standing outside. Bill and Charlie looked down on her, hardly trusting the scene brought to their eyes; the two small boys Ginny had seen earlier swung unnoticeably on Charlie's hands. The twins however were bouncing up and down excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny thought she saw George wipe his eyes hurriedly before smiling again.  
  
The woman with the dark long hair had picked up the small girl that had answered the door and had placed her on her hip, eyeing Ginny with interest. The blonde hovered near the doorway, her blue eyes curiously sweeping the scene before her.  
  
Before Ginny had a chance to do well, anything for that matter, she was pulled into another extremely tight hug.  
  
"Percy!" She squealed as her older brother threatened to crack her ribs. "I'm fine! Honestly!" He pulled away and looked down at her sternly through his horned-rimmed glasses disbelievingly. "I'm fine." Said Ginny, only softer. He nodded as though reassuring himself and squeezed her hand.  
  
Ginny's dad stepped forward next and hugged her softly. Tears swelled up in her eyes again as her father embraced her. She heard soft sobs and pulled away to look at his tear stained face.  
  
"Daddy, don't cry. I'm home." She said laughing softly. Her father nodded, though continued to sob quietly.  
  
"There, there Arthur." A voice said soothingly. Molly appeared and surprisingly, she was calm. "Oh Ginny, I've been so worried about you. I'm so glad you've come back."  
  
"You mean-you knew? I mean, about me. You knew about me?" Asked Ginny, shocked.  
  
"A mother always knows dear." She said hugging Ginny softly. "I knew that when the time would come, you would find your way back home. Come inside, you look starved." Her mother said, sounding a lot like her old self, muttering to herself as she walked back inside.  
  
Ginny smiled. She was finally home. * A/N: IM SOO SORRY! It took FOREVER for me to write this. Its a bit corny, but oh well. Hehe, the next chapter will be much better, less sapy, and more Harry! Please tell me what you think! Lyl! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! YOUR AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, AND IM SOOO SORRY! 


	4. Excuses Read! Important!

Hey!  
  
Now, before I start I want you to put down any sharp objects you may be holding.  
  
Done? Kay, Chapter four won't be coming out for at least another four days. ::Ducks::  
  
I know, and I'm VERY sorry, but I have to go to my grandma's house for a few days and she has an ancient computer. I mean it takes twenty min. just to open a webpage! Sad isn't it?  
  
Yes, anyways when you do get your wonderful chapter four it will be back in time before Ginny goes missing. This will continue for a few chapters before we go back to the present and where chapter 3 ended off. Okay? Any questions?  
  
Feel free to email me at fleurangel@aol.com. I will be checking my email on the crappy computer because I simply go through withdrawl if I don't. Leave your email if you have any questions so I can email you back! :D  
  
Thanks a ton for reading this and my pathetic story and I'm SO sorry Chapter four will be delayed. Love ya! Mandy 


End file.
